Garlan Tyrell
Garlan Tyrell is the second oldest son of Mace, and Alleria Tyrell, and as such is a major member of House Tyrell through his father, and a member of House Hightower through his mother. Garlan has three siblings in the form of Loras, Margerary, and Willas Tyrell of which Loras is one of the state tournament champions of which the Kingdom has to represent them in tournaments, his sister Margeary is defined by her silent relationship with Nathan Scott and the menipulative control over his moral direction, and his brother Willas is the heir of House Tyrell but is heavily known for his near crippled state of walking and his high intelligence. Garlan is married to Lisa Greymane, and this marriage came about after Liam Greymane saved his life during the Invasion of Westbridge, and he told him he would marry a member of House Greymane as a thank you. Garlan Tyrell has two children with his wife Lisa Greymane in the form of Leonette, and Luthor Tyrell of which his daughter Leonette is growing up in Highgarden and is still a young girl at the time of Brning Dreams, while his son Luthor is still basically a baby at the time of Burning Dreams. Garlan Tyrell was born the second son of the House Tyrell leaders in Mace, and Alleria Tyrell. In his youth he spent a lot of time with his younger brother Loras Tyrell training to be a better sword fighter alongside eachother. This would come in great stead for him, as he and his younger brother were forced to take on increasing responsibilities even at a young age due to their older brother Willas become crippled by a tournament accident. Garlan and his brother Loras begin to take part in tournaments and it was during the final one that their lives would diverge as Garlan was commanded by his father to deal justice to a group of bandits east of Highgarden and his brother Loras went without him to the tournament. It was following this that Loras was stuck within the city of Tree Hill when it was attacked by the forces of the Orcs, and during this Garlan quickly returned to Highgarden and assisted in the raising of the armies of Highgarden and they met the Forks and northern armies north of Tree Hill, but before they could assault Tree Hill they were commanded by the King to pull back citing fears of another larger Orc army also moving in. Garlan Tyrell would become the right hand man of his father Mace Tyrell II., and throughout the siege of Tree Hill, he was counted on as the main backbone of House Tyrell and the entire military Highgarden of which was basically the only force which maintained any sort of attention towards the ongoing siege of Tree Hill. He fought side by side at the front and on numerous occasions was only retreating because of the poltiical nature of the Siege of Tree Hill. Garlan Tyrell would leave the command of the siege when he heard news of William Lovie II. leading a campaign to restore the Kingdom of Lcerne and he took nearly the entire Tyrell forces with him leaving a token force behind under the command of his uncle Paul Tyrell. Following the liberation he has spent his time further expanding the military might of House Tyrell, and he has personally been using this strength to improve the reputation of House Tyrell. During the Invasion of Westbridge he was struck in the shoulder with an arrow and nearly died if not for the timely intervention of Liam Greymane, following this he has become close with Liam and this relationship has created an alliance between the two houses. History Early History Garlan Tyrell was born the second son of the House Tyrell leaders in Mace, and Alleria Tyrell. In his youth he spent a lot of time with his younger brother Loras Tyrell training to be a better sword fighter alongside eachother. This would come in great stead for him, as he and his younger brother were forced to take on increasing responsibilities even at a young age due to their older brother Willas become crippled by a tournament accident. During Rebecca Black's time in Highgarden she grew to be close friends with several members of the nobility of Highgarden including Garlan Tyrell of whom she came to ride with in the fields outside of Highgarden nearly each day, and during their growing friendship she would have romantic feelings for him, but he never reciprocated feeling as if she was a younger sister to him instead of a romance. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War As said when the Battle of Berne in its planning phases Garlan Tyrell led the forces of House Tyrell to the city where the force he led was perhaps the fourth largest of those that arrived, and all the other houses there were impressed with how many he was able to bring considering the disaster that had befallen House Tyrell. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard Lucas Scott See Also : Lucas Scott Lucas Scott, and Garlan Tyrell first met when Garlan was sent to Tree Hill for several months to be educated by his aunt Karen Tyrell's family in House Scott. During this time Garlan, Lucas, and Haley became fast friends, and for the several months that he was there they built a friendship strong enough that Lucas, and Haley rode back with him to Highgarden and stayed with his family for nearly a month. Haley James See Also : Haley James Haley James and Garlan Tyrell met for the first time when Garlan was sent to be educated by his aunt's family in Tree Hill in the form of House Scott. Dring this time she was very kind to him as he was very nervous, and in this kindness he grew quite close to her, and this did lead to problems with Nathan Scott of whom was constantly having affairs on Haley despite their being bethrothed. Volkhard Davion See Also : Volkhard Davion Category:House Tyrell Category:Goth Category:People Category:Human Category:House Hightower Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight